


Beautiful

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Morality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: It wasn't his fault.  The boy had started it.  It wasn't his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from Livejournal. Do not look for happiness or good choices here.

Years ago, Roy Mustang had stood over two cooling bodies, watching their blood shine on the floor, and told himself it wasn’t his fault. He had orders. He did what he had to do. In the end, he  failed to convince himself, and only one doctor’s timing had stopped him from his own personal, permanent punishment.

Now, a bottle of alcohol in one hand, Roy failed again to convince himself it wasn’t his fault.

_He’s old enough to join the military_ , Roy told himself, staring at the amber liquid. It was masochistic but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the golden alcohol. _He’s old enough to know what he wants._

Edward _had_ asked for it. Stepping into the office, too smooth face solemn, he _asked_.

_Word travels fast_ , he commented, voice too damned young for that arrogant tone. _Are you really that sex-obsessed or is it a cover?_

The words had been mature, _Edward_ had been mature, Roy thought, but the words lacked the strength he desired. Edward saw through his usual playboy mask in moments. He stared at him with those wide, old eyes and spoke adult words, and Roy wished he could pretend that Edward _was_ an adult. The pieces were there for it: Roy just had to ignore the most obvious part.

That Edward was twelve.

_You look at me like you’re sex-obsessed_ , Edward pointed out before Roy could wrap his mind around the conversation. _You stare at me. Do you want me?_

Of course, right there laid a good portion of Roy’s responsibility, he reflected, and he tossed back that damnable liquid. It burned and only reminded him more of the petite child. Edward _asked_. He specifically _asked._

Roy preferred his usual method of half-truths to blatant lying.

Edward saw right through it.

He _asked_ for it. No. He did more than ask. Edward brushed aside his casual dismissals like they were leaves in the wind and he _sat himself on Roy’s lap_.

He should have pushed Edward away, Roy admitted to himself, lifting the bottle to his lips again. He _should_ have, but Edward made himself comfortable and looked so knowingly at him. His legs  dangled over the sides of the chair, his thighs spread. The leather of his crotch pulled tight, his childish cock invisible through the material.

Still, he had been warm and heavy and his flesh hand had been so smooth when it touched Roy’s face. _You want me_ , Edward reiterated, _and the door’s locked. What are you waiting for_?

He tried to bring himself to pull away, Roy reminded himself, the world blurring for a moment. He steadied himself in his chair and took another drink. 

Beautiful. So beautiful. No one could blame him for wanting such beauty, and if no one blamed him, it wasn’t his fault, right?

_You want me_ , the boy said over and over, and Roy _had_. _You were staring at me_.

It had been easy to ignore the childishness of Edward’s flesh hand when the automail hand unzipped his pants. His flesh hand had been warm and small, and it had been the one to slip into Roy’s boxers, so Roy had not seen it. He saw the automail hand, so similar to adult automail hands, and it made it easier to pretend.

No child had that experience. Edward stroked him, small fingers firm against his heated flesh, as golden eyes analyzed his face. Roy stared then, absorbing the child’s beauty and confidence.

_You want to fuck me_ , Edward stated, and by that time, Roy was helpless to say no. He _couldn’t have_ said no. No man in his right mind could have then. What man says no at that point, anyway?

Edward slipped off his lap just long enough to wiggle out of his own pants. One leg had been horribly scarred, automail beginning above the kneecap. The other was skinny and pale and reminded Roy how _young_ Edward was but he still hadn’t said no.

The boy had been wet and stretched, obviously prepared. How could he have taken advantage of someone obviously prepared? It wasn’t lube, lacked the slickness of lube, but he had been wet enough and really, what man paid attention to his partner’s lubrication? Edward climbed on his lap again and slid on his cock like a pro, and again, how could it be his fault when the boy knew what he was doing? He hadn’t taken advantage. The boy had instigated all of it, had led Roy through every step.

_Fuck me_ , Edward urged him, hole tight around Roy’s cock. _Fuck me._

No one could blame Roy for obeying such an order. Edward had been so hot, his body clutching Roy, and just thinking about it made Roy sweat. Absently, he rubbed through his pants with his free hand, bottle still clutched in the other. The child had been so small on his lap, and it had been no problem for Roy to grip his waist and move him like he wanted. Edward had not protested to being manhandled. He rode Roy and Roy fucked him just like Edward had wanted. Edward wanted it. He had said it.

_Fuck me._

Roy exhaled shakily and stilled his hand, feeling his cock throb through the material. Just remembering made him hot. It would make anyone hot. It wasn’t just him.

Edward rode him until he came. When Roy finished, Edward slid off him, and Roy had watched the come drip from those smooth buttocks, slide down those childish thighs. Then it occurred to him what he had done, had been easy to remember that Edward was a twelve-year-old. Until Edward had turned around and touched his sated cock.

_Equivalent exchange,_ Edward informed him. _You owe me now._

Silently, Edward had cleaned himself and walked towards the door, making Roy realize he should clean himself , too. Edward had paused before unlocking it, looking at him with those old eyes.

_You look at me like he does. You should do something about that. It’s really obvious_.

With a click, the door unlocked, and Edward exited the office.

_Like he does . . ._

Even half-drunk, Roy knew what that meant, could _guess_. He wasn’t Edward’s first, hadn’t been the first to look at Edward like that, hadn’t been the first to do something about it.

If Edward had had sex before, had spread his legs before, then no one could blame Roy for having sex with him, right?

The guilt still weighed heavily on him, but his cock seemed heavier. Remembering Edward’s tight heat, Roy closed his eyes and resumed rubbing his crotch.

It had been wrong, so terribly wrong, but a lot of things that happened in the world was wrong, and if Edward hadn’t been a virgin, had known what he wanted, then it was Edward’s fault for starting it all, not his.

He chanted that to himself when he came in his pants. Then he finished the last of the bottle and went to clean himself up.

_Equivalent exchange_ , Edward had said. Well, he had better plan something for the exchange so Edward would need the balance to tip in his favor again.


End file.
